1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a push-pull door lock, and more particularly, to a push-pull door lock capable of selecting a lever work direction which may provide a lever on a door without needing to coincide a door opening direction with the lever work direction by enabling a driving unit to unlock a lock mechanism received in the door during both a push operation and a pull operation of the lever coupled to housings of a front surface and a rear surface of the door.
2. Description of Related Art
A lock mechanism is provided in a door so that the door is in an open state or a closed state according to whether the lock mechanism is locked.
The lock mechanism is locked or unlocked by a first main body and a second main body provided on a front surface and a rear surface of the door.
The first main body and the second main body which lock or unlock the lock mechanism provided in the door include supports provided on the front surface and the rear surface of the door respectively and housings coupled to the supports.
In this case, a lever and a thumb-turn that unlock the lock mechanism are provided on the housing of the first main body or the second main body located in an interior.
A lever and a key input unit that unlock the lock mechanism are provided on the housing of the second main body or the first main body located in an exterior.
Accordingly, the door may be opened by unlocking the lock mechanism by using the lever and the thumb-turn of the housing of the first main body or the second main body located in the interior, and the door may also be opened by unlocking the lock mechanism by using the lever and the key input unit of the housing of the second main body or the first main body located in the exterior.
Meanwhile, a push-pull door lock which locks or unlocks a lock mechanism when levers of a first main body and a second main body perform a push or pull operation has been disclosed in KR 10-2011-96741 (published on Aug. 31, 2011).
In this case, the push-pull door lock unlocks the lock mechanism when the levers of the first main body and the second main body perform a push operation or a pull operation within a predetermined range of angles to rotate an actuating rod connected to the lock mechanism.
Since the push-pull door lock may open the door by just pulling or pushing the lever of the first main body or the second main body in a direction in which the door is opened, it is easier to use than a general door lock that opens a door by rotating a lever and then pulling or pushing the door.
However, in a conventional push-pull door lock A′ as shown in FIG. 1, since a lever 30′ on a main body may perform only one operation of a push operation and a pull operation and a lever 30′ on another main body may perform only the other operation of the pull operation and the push operation and thus the main body on which the lever 30′ for performing the push operation is provided has to be provided in a direction in which a door 200 is opened by being pushed and the main body on which the lever 30′ for performing the pull operation is provided has to be provided in a direction in which the door 200 is opened by being pulled, a direction in which a door opening direction and a lever work direction have to coincide with each other inconveniently before the main bodies are provided.
If the door opening direction and the lever work direction do not coincide with each other, the lock mechanism may be unlocked when any lever operates and the door may be opened. However, since the door opening direction and the lever work direction do not coincide with each other, the door is in an awkward position, thereby making it difficult to open the door.
Accordingly, there have been attempts to develop a push-pull door lock that may be provided without needing to coincide a door opening direction with a lever work direction and may conveniently open a door after being provided, but with no satisfactory results yet.